Next door Neighbor and unwanted guests
by gundamseeddestiny
Summary: one shot. sequel to Next door neighbor. Someone comes and catches our favorite duo in bed. Read next door neighbor to understand. demon inuyasha, and oc Kagome. lemons


I do not own Inuyasha

Next Door Neighbor and Unwanted guests

_Last Time_

"Kagome are you alright," Hojo asked. Inuyasha pumped Harder into Kagome causing a moan to escape her mouth. Finally Kagome spoke up.

"Hojo I'm-," Kagome didn't get to finish her sentence cause Inuyasha had hit her hot spot again. Kagome dropped the cell phone and began to rub her clit. Inuyasha sense his relief. He started to pump faster, while he licked at her neck. Kagome's walls were tightening up signaling her release. "Inuyasha I'm about to cum," she screamed as he pushed her hand away to rub her clit. "Cum for me," he said while sucking and biting her neck. Kagome screamed as her orgasm ripped though her body, not even realizing the pain in her shoulder blades from Inuyasha's marked. Inuyasha licked the blood sealing the bite. After catching their breaths Kagome pulled the covers over them.

"From now on we are one," Inuyasha said. "This mark marks you as my bitch." Kagome just nodded and drifted off to sleep. Inuyasha followed soon after. Neither realizing that Hojo had heard everything or that Inuyasha brothers and friends were watching from his open bedroom window.

"We come home to hang with that little half breed and he is getting it on with Kagome," Sesshoumaru said to his companions.

"I knew they would get with each other," Shippo said.

"I can't believe he marked her," Miroku said.

"Come on guys lets go," Naraku said. "Inuyasha got a chance to spend the day with his woman how about we spend the day with ours.

Sesshoumaru, Miroku, Shippo, and Naraku were about to leave to visi their girl friends when all of a sudden they heard yelling coming from Kagome's. They ran back to the window and boy where they in for a shock. There in the bedroom stood Kagome and Inuyasha naked as the day their were born with a wide eyed Hojo in the door way.

_Hojo POV_

Hojo couldn't believe how lucky he was. He was going out tonight with Kagome, one of the hottest girls around. She had perky breast, fine long legs, and nice behind, and long hair. Now by no means was Hojo a pervert. He was an average teenage boy with lots and lots of hormones. By he had no intentions of smashing Kagome tonight, or showing what mini Hojo could do.

Hojo sat at the movies waiting for Kagome. "Man she is late," Hojo said looking at his watch. "She was supposed to meet me here like 45 minutes ago. I hope she's not hurt. "Lately she been out with all sorts of ailments. "

Hojo sat at the movies wondering what he should, after 15 minutes he had an idea. "I got it, I'll call her and see what is wrong and bring her some medicine. I'll be the best boyfriend ever," Hojo said while pulling out his phone. He dialed her number, she didn't pick up. He dialed it five more times. Now Hojo was getting worried. He thought maybe she had slipped and broke her ankle like those old women on that commercial about Life alert. "I'm going o try one more time." He waited and waited, and then all of a sudden he heard her beautiful voice.

"Kagome where are you," I asked. She was about to answer when I heard a loud yell. Now I was getting worried. "Kagome are you alright," I yelled. "Hojo, I'm-"That's all I heard before I heard the phone drop, and loud noises. Kagome, Kagome, I shouted still no answer. I closed my phone ending the call. I was in shock. What was she about to say. "I'm dying, I'm hurt, I'm bleeding, all these thought s kept running through my head."

"I have to save her I thought. I ran over to her place. I was on a mission to say my soon to be girlfriend. It took me 15 minutes to get there. My adrenalin was pumping I didn't even break a sweat in the blazing heat. I burst through her door. Her house was quiet. I crept all the stairs, and made my way to her room. I opened the door, and what I saw before scarred me for life."

In her bed was Kagome and Inuyasha. Inuyasha was growling at me, while Kagome was pulling the sheets to cover her naked form. Before I knew it I was yelling at Inuyasha. "How dare you raped my girlfriend. I know you hate her but to take it this far. I would've never thought you would hurt her like this." Before I could say another word, I felt a pressure around my neck. Inuyasha was choking me.

"How dare you come here and claim what is not yours, boy,!" Inuyasha said. "I didn't smell your scent on her, and I would never hurt my mate." It was getting harder and harder to breathe. I was about to pass out. All I could see was the red of Inuyasha's eyes. His demon had taken over protecting his mate from me. Right now I was really wishing I would have asked Ayumi out instead.

"You will die for you arrogance," he said. I closed my eyes waiting for death, but it didn't come. Slowly Inuyasha's grip loosen, and I fell to the floor. I gasped for breath while holding my throat. I opened my eyes to see Kagome there holding on to Inuyasha. She was kissing him, and in between kisses pleading for him to not to kill me.

"I'm your mate, your bitch, I don't want him," she said. Before I could here his response, I ran. I may think I'm brave, but we know the truth, I wouldn't stand a chance against Inuyasha. I ran home, hope in the bed and slept. Silently thanking the heavens for a second chance at life. Maybe I'll give Ayumi a call tomorrow.

_Meanwhile back at Kagome's House (Lemon)_

Inuyasha's demon side was still in control, but Kagome didn't care she knew he wouldn't hurt her. They were kissing passionately. He pushed her against the wall, and wrapped his legs, around his was grinding his hips into her womanhood, making her moan with pleasure. Before she knew it, she was begging.

"Please, Please, I need you inside me Inuyasha," she moaned. "Not yet bitch, I'm not done with the appetizers, Inuyasha said while pulling a perk nipple into his mouth, causing Kagome to arch her back. "Please, please," Kagome begged, Meanwhile Inuyasha ignored her pleas and slid one hand to finger her pussy while he bit and sucked on her breast. Inuyasha slid three fingers into Kagome's pussy. He started off slow but increases his speed. Small please, and moans were heard from Kagome. Her walls began to tighten up, Inuyasha increase his speed. After a few more pumps, Kagome came on his fingers, moaning her pleasure to the world."

Inuyasha licked her juices off his fingers. "Somebody is wet. Nut now wet enough." Before Kagome could even blink she was on her bed, her legs spread eagle in the air. Inuyasha bent his head between her legs, and licked the inside of her thighs. Kagome's breath hitched as his breath slid over her sensitive bud. He pulled her bud into his mouth causing her to cry out in pleasure. It felt so good she could even speak. He licked and nibbled, till she came three times. Kagome was exhausted from her torture, the next thing she knew she was flipped on all fours. Her butt and pussy high in the air.

She heard a low growl come from Inuyasha. "Look at your pussy drip with your juices. I'm done with the appetizers, it's time for you to get the main course, he said. Kagome could still see the red in his eyes and she knew this would be painful. That thought only aroused her more. In the next instant Inuyasha was fully inside her. He started pumping into her at demonic speed. He grabbed her breast roughly and massaged them. Pinching her nipples till she thought she was going to cry. He slapped her ass, as he thrust into her. She moaned from pain and pleasure. Kagome felt her walls tighten up again, and before she knew it he was massaging her clit, pinching it and rolling it between his thumb and forefinger. He licked her mating mark. Inuyasha balls begin to tighten. He knew he was near. They both came together crying their passion out into the room. Inuyasha pulled out, while his hot cum dripped down her leg. He went o the bathroom and got a wet wash towel. He kneeled between her legs and cleaned her up. "No mate of mine's will go to sleep dirty," He said. Kagome could see the old Inuyasha was back. When e finished he pushed her down onto the bed. Kagome drifted off to sleep. Inuyasha brought her closer to his chest, and feel into a deep content slumber. Both oblivious to the audience they had.

"Wow, Man those two can make a porno," Naraku said.

"I didn't know the half-breed had it in him. Then again only a half breed would let his demon take over so easily," Sesshoumaru said.

"I wonder if Sango would do it doggy style," Miroku said.

"Poor Hojo, and I wished I had popcorn this was entertaining," Shippo said.

A/N: what you think? Review , Review. This story is dedicated to Damia666. Sorry for grammar.


End file.
